Talk:Mississauga Fire
Getting tired of this Alright, virtually every day there seems to be a back & forth on this page as someone changes the Flickr links, and then someone else changes them back. Meanwhile, almost every this happens, the page requires cleanup to remove the duplicate categories that somehow get added and the syntax errors in the aerial truck specs. Can we resolve this on the talk page instead? Uzbek (talk) 01:51, September 17, 2014 (UTC) New pumpers Again, some edit warring. This time is relates to the new Spartan ERV pumpers on order. The Spartan ERV website confirms that the tanks are 2300 litres, which translates into roughly 500 Imperial gallons. However, the 2250 GPM pump could be either US or Imperial gallons - this is a problem with US manufacturer websites, as it isn't always clear which measurement they're using. Main point - talk it out here on the talk page rather than edit warring. Uzbek (talk) 12:52, October 1, 2014 (UTC) : GoldenHorseshoeFireBuff - I just realized that the pump gpm and foam gal on the ERV pumpers are US gallons. Due to the edit warring over the past few months, I decided to give everyone looking at the page before i make the changes to Imperial gallons. Thanks. ::Time for me to jump in...didn't know this section was here! Pumps are made by US companies, and are not available to be rated in IGPM. You can get pumps in 250,500,750,100,1250,1500,1750,2000,2250,2500GPM. Top it off, ULC testing is in LPM, but only by 1,000LPM increments. So 1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, 5000, 6000, 7000, etc. A 1,500GPM pump will be ULC tested to 5,000LPM. Frequently pumps are "derated", ie. a 2000GPM pump is ULC tested to 5,000LPM. The reason behind this is that in 10-15 years when the truck is old the annual pump test should be ok to pass, but with a higher volume it might be harder. Think driving a 20 year old car on the left lane of the 401, and not being able to go 140! IGPM is not used by manufacturers ever when building trucks, specifically when you are talking about pumps, and US manufacturers will never refer to IGPM EVER. So...the Mississauga 2013/2014 trucks are 2000GPM Hale QMax pumps rated to 8,000LPM. Water tanks are 686USG, with 60USG B foam tanks. Oh ya, new A115 is staying white over red. :::I've been away and am just getting back to the wiki now. It appears that this has been resolved. Just to reiterate - there is considerable latitude in editing on the Wiki. However, certain things are not negotiable, and notwithstanding your (IP editor) explanation, the use of Imperial gallons on Canadian department pages is one of them. This is done for reasons of consistency - having different measurement systems for different trucks on the same page is confusing. If this were ever to change, it would be to litres and not US gallons. However, the Canadian fire buff community tends to work in Imperial gallons, so that will remain the case on the wiki for the forseeable future. :::Canadian fire trucks have been equipped with US-made pumps for decades. Hale, Waterous and Darley never sold, as an example, a 625 IGPM pump, only a 750 US gallon one. The units were simply converted. And yes, the conversions are not exact. But this has always been the case. Prior to the introduction of the Metric system (and after, and even today), testing was done in Imperial and not US gallons. These were (and are) the units of measurement used in this country. :::As far as these trucks are concerned, if they are tested and ULC rated to 5000 LPM, then they will be noted here as 1050 IGPM. The ULC plate is pretty much the gold standard for truck info, so that is used when available. If not, manufacturer info will have to suffice. ::: March 2017 Update - A105 almost ready, P118 and P121 final changes in progress. Pumpers are having extra discharges added to increase pump capacity to 8,000LPM and will be ULC tested to 7,000LPM. :::Thanks. Uzbek (talk) 17:16, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Spares Please list trucks only once, ideally at the station where they're actually kept. Listing them once at a station and again in a spare list is confusing. Uzbek (talk) 13:44, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :Fine. In the list at the bottom. But not both. It's redundant. Uzbek (talk) 03:15, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Some recent changes Hi. As this is a heavy-edit page, I wanted to note and explain some edits I just made: * I changed some of the very long Flickr links to bit.ly links * For the wikilinks to company pages (Pierreville, King, etc.), there's more than one form of syntax. If you're using the source editor, you can just use double square brackets for an internal wikilink - e.g. King (King) will take you straight to the King-Seagrave article (via a redirect). * Finally, you'll note some of the pump / tank capacities on the trucks read IGPM / IG, e.g. 1500 IGPM/500 IG instead of 1500/500. This is part of a wider across-the-board change that will also see American trucks labelled USGPM / USG (and possibly litres (LPM / L) in the future if this wiki expands to other countries in a significant way). Right now, Canadian articles use Imperial gallons and US articles US gallons without any explanation, so it's kind of confusing. In some cases, the same truck is measured two different ways in two different articles when sold from an American to a Canadian department. Hopefully this will alleviate that. It's a big change, so it will happen very gradually. There's also a link to a Measurements article that explains the differences. Not every IGPM/USGPM needs to be linked to it. I didn't do all of the trucks as I'm a little pressed for time. Again, this will be a gradual thing. Thanks. Uzbek (talk) 16:29, May 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Just to update this - rather than putting IGPM on every truck (e.g. 1050 IGPM / 500 IG), we're just going with a header that states "All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons" at the top of the page. Much less labour-intensive. Thanks. Uzbek (talk) 02:47, September 13, 2016 (UTC) EXCELLENT idea! :Ok sounds good to me, I was wondering are the edits I made to this page recently OK? An old fire buff with Mississauga had some photos collecting dust in his computer and he gave them to me 2 put on flickr and then on here and i discovered a lot of new info so I added it, hope I didn't break any rules! :D GreaterTorontoAreaEmergency (talk) 16:43, May 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Yep, all good. Uzbek (talk) 16:58, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Ferrara / Dependable? Can someone confirm these Dependable pumpers on Ferrara chassis? That would be very unusual. The City hasn't posted the tender results on Biddingo, but that isn't unusual. Uzbek (talk) 02:44, September 13, 2016 (UTC) ::My friend, GreaterTorontoAreaEmergency confirmed with a head mechanic that the pumpers are Ferrara Cinders that will be outfitted by Dependable. However somebody else seems to think they are Smeal. He also confirmed the two Spartan pumpers will be custom built to Mississauga specs. GoldenHorseshoeFireBuff (talk) 03:12, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Ok...you guys are totally wrong on this, and someone keeps changing it back. 2x aerials, 2x pumpers from Dependable/Spartan ERV. A115 is 213144, A105 is 216001 and will show up in December. P118 is 216002 and P119 is 216016. They will be October. There was a switch between 216043 to 216016. These are the "180 day build" demo, style 2106. :::2x more pumpers from Safetek, which is a Smeal dealer. Unsure if these are Ferrera chassis with Smeal bodies, or full Ferrera trucks. Dependable has nothing to do with these at all. These will be P112 and P121. :::And the trucks are ALL STOCK, NOT custom built. They will have Mississauga items added to meet their very short specs, but they will look nothing like the last 5 pumpers Mississauga bought. Not even close. For starters, all trucks will be white over red, as that is how they were originally built. ::::I have no idea what's correct here and no contacts at MFES. Can someone link to documents or something official? IP editor, can you outline your source? Not being disagreeable, just wondering where your info comes from. Everything sounds credible, although as noted, these would be the first Ferrara / Dependables ever. ::::The tender itself says that the City is "looking to acquire a number of emergency response vehicles as soon as practical" and that "MFES was recently forced to retire a number of reserve vehicles in advance of their scheduled lifecycle replacement dates. As a result, this procurement process has been initiated to address the immediate needs of the department to re-establish our complement of frontline and reserve trucks." That makes it sound like stock trucks were definitely a consideration. ::::Both Dependable and Safetek/Smeal bid on the contract, but the tender must have been split up somehow if part went to Spartan ERV and another to Safetek/Smeal. Again, not unusual. The Ferrara chassis with another body is different, but I don't think it's unprecedented - Brantford has a Ferrara / Smeal quint, but I believe that Ferrara uses Smeal aerial ladders. Uzbek (talk) 13:24, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::OK, an additional note was left here and removed at the request of the person who wrote it (see the history). He's a pretty authoritative source, so we're going to go with what's there now. Please leave any further comments here. Uzbek (talk) 13:53, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Planning Time Unknown Why are there stations depicted on the Apparatus Roster that do not actually exist? Canuck101 (talk) 21:01, April 18, 2017 (UTC) These stations are all future stations that were planned by the City of Mississauga a few years back. CXFireRescue (talk) 23:06, April 18, 2017 (UTC) With all due respect, is it logical to include these unbuilt stations in a section titled "Apparatus Roster" when there can be no apparatus assigned to an empty field? Indeed you will find elsewhere on Fire Wiki, pages with a dedicated section describing Future Plans in detail, including stations planned or under construction. To my knowledge, the Mississauga page is the only exception to this standard. Canuck101 (talk) 03:50, April 27, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a fair point, especially since there is a Future Plans section and everything is listed twice. Removed the future stations from the roster. Uzbek (talk) 13:13, April 27, 2017 (UTC)